the tears I Shed
by MocoLatte
Summary: Itachi's life and events that occured before the Massacre. suck at summaries please read. ItachiOc
1. Millie

This fanfic takes place before the Uchiha massacre. Sasuke is 8 and Itachi is 16. Note: none of the events in this story happened before the massacre. Only a few things exactly happened. Itachi will be ooc because this is before the massacre he is not as cold as he is now. If you don't like the story don't read. Plain and simple.

I don't own Naruto just my character Millie V

The tears I Shed

Chapter one: Millie

_It's been so many years and yet I still can not forget the events that occurred back then. Those same red eyes of the man I loved, the dead bodies, everything. The tears that trailed down my cheeks as I screamed "why"? I want to hate him but always my feelings come back as I remember what we had shared together._

Few years back

Why are you smiling when you've just twisted your ankle? Are you just trying to get a free ride"? Itachi questioned as he carried Sasuke on his back. They had been training and as always, Sasuke had found some crazy way to hurt himself. "No way. I'm just glad that starting tomorrow I'm ninja academy student. I'm slowly catching up to you brother". Sasuke replied as he remembered how amazing Itachi was as when he practiced with the kunai's. "Brother you were so good. You hit every mark even in the blind spot".

"_Wow brother you're so good you nailed every mark. Now watch me". Sasuke said as he attempted to through the kunai. "Sasuke let's head back". Itachi said as his brother quickly turned around. "But you told me that you would teach me some new Shuriken moves". Sasuke replied. "I have a crucial mission tomorrow". Itachi said. "Brother you liar". Sasuke said. Itachi smiled and waved his hand apologetically before walking off. Sasuke just smiled and just walked behind him. "Sorry Sasuke maybe next time". Itachi said flicking him on the forehead like he always did._

"Starting tomorrow I'm gonna give it all I've got at the academy. Then father will acknowledge me too". Sasuke thought. "_He'll depend on me like he does with brother_". "For tomorrows entrance ceremony do you think dads gonna come? It'll be the first step of my dream". Sasuke said. "Yeah". Itachi replied. As they finally reached the Uchiha mansion Sasuke turned noticing someone near the fence. "Brother look". Sasuke said causing his brother to look over at the fence. It was a woman about Itachi's age. She had beautiful long jet black hair, emerald green eyes really unique for a person with black hair, and a very fair body. "Do you know her brother"? Sasuke questioned. "Yeah. Go inside I'll catch up". Itachi replied. Sasuke nodded before going inside the house.

"You shouldn't be here they might suspect something Millie". Itachi said as he walked up to her and held her. "It doesn't matter". Millie replied. "Why should us being together be so bad'? She questioned. "You know how my father is. He just wants me to concentrate on joining the Anbu to please everybody". Itachi replied. "I missed being with you". Millie said. "Itachi tightened his hold on her, molding her body to his. He lifted her up a little so the she was on her tippy toes and he placed her chin in his palm and gently kissed her.

Even though they were lost in the kiss Itachi was still alert of his surroundings. He wouldn't his father to see them right in the middle of practically groping each other. As they broke the kiss Itachi gently stroked her cheek just staring into her emerald eyes. "You're so beautiful". Itachi said, causing her to blush slightly. She smiled obviously embarrassed and just played with her long hair. "How was the training with Sasuke"? She questioned. "Alright. Although as always Sasuke wanted to practice but…" he said trailing off. "But you didn't let him. Why not your always apologizing Itachi'. Millie replied. "You know he is going into the academy he needs to start practicing and improving his skills. Before you know it he'll already be a Genin. Millie said. She smiled at him and began to chuckle slightly. Itachi just smiled. "Your right". Itachi replied. "Fathers probably wondering where I am". Itachi said. "I understand he'd probably grow suspicious". Millie replied. "I'll meet with you later". Itachi said, kissing her before he left. She waved good bye as they parted.

As Itachi walked through the entrance of the Uchiha mansion he spotted his father leaning against the fence. "You're late…what were you doing"? His father questioned. "I've got something to tell you we have to hurry inside". "Yes" Itachi replied as they walked inside. They were now inside a small room inside the house. Itachi and Sasuke sat across the room while their father sat in front of them.

"That's my boy. You've gotten this far in just half a year since you've become a Chuunin". His father said. Sasuke turned to look at his brother who remained quiet. "For tomorrow's mission I've decided that I might come along". His father said. Itachi looked up in surprise along with Sasuke. Itachi was planning on seeing Millie tomorrow. While Sasuke had wanted his father to come to his graduation. "If this mission is successful you're enlistment to the Anbu will be official. Do you understand"? His father questioned. "Don't worry about it to much. However…" Itachi turned and smiled at his Sasuke. "Err dad for tomorrow's…" Sasuke began but was interrupted by his father. "Our mission tomorrow will become a very important event for or clan'. His father said. Sasuke just sighed, giving up. "I guess I'll drop tomorrow's mission". Itachi said. "What are you insane? Do you know how crucial tomorrow's mission is? What's going on with you"? His father questioned.

"I'm going to Sasuke's entrance ceremony tomorrow". Itachi replied. Sasuke looked up surprised while his father remained quiet. "The entrance ceremony usually requires ones relative to come along. You've received the notice to father". Itachi said. "I understand. I'll go to the academy". Their father replied standing up and walking out. It was quiet for awhile before Itachi finally spoke. "Hey, that left leg alright yet"? Itachi questioned looking down at his brother. "Yeah". Sasuke nodded. Itachi smiled before walking off. _"Brother you're so far away". _Sasuke thought.

Few hours later

As Itachi entered his room he spotted Millie sitting on his bed. "So you're going to start sneaking around in my room while I'm gone"? Itachi questioned "I just wanted to see you that's it". She replied smiling as she looked down at her hands. "You know I might go to Sasuke's entrance ceremony I'm thinking about going tomorrow". Millie said. Itachi just nodded. "There a mission tomorrow that will determine whether I am officially in Anbu. I might not see you until after then". Itachi said. "It's ok I don't mind it's for your clan and it's something you have to do". Millie said smiling gently. "I'm sure your father depends on you a lot. After all you are next up for taking over the clan once your fathers not …." Millie gasped as Itachi pulled her into a hug. "But even so that's not what I want to do with my life. I'm sick and tired of him always basing it on that. It's my life and I can choose what I want to do with it. I want to be with you. I know my father won't approve and he'll say I'm to young to be thinking about things such as this but I don't care as long as I'm with you, that's what matters to me. "I love you". Itachi said as he held her tighter. Millie's eyes widened as he said the three words she had always wanted to hear. "I Love you to Itachi. So much". Millie said. Itachi moved in closer to her until there lips met. It hold only been a few second but the kiss felt like hours to her. "Itachi". She whispered.

She clung to him pressed up against him. The emerald eyed goddess before him, pinned by him, Itachi heard her murmur I love you as he kissed her. She felt as Itachi slowly managed to remove her top. His lips trailed down her neck as he kissed her all over. "Do you really want to do this? I won't force you to do anything". Itachi said. "Itachi I'm not afraid it's o.k. I trust you with all of my heart this moment between us is special to me". She replied as she stroked his face with her small hands. Itachi nodded, his long black bangs covering his face as he leaned over her slim body. They both knew well what could happen if they did this but neither seemed to care at the moment. All they could think of was each other

Warning: mature content ahead; if you do not wish to read skip this part. There I warned you so I shouldn't get banned for this.

Millie unbuttoned her summer dress and slide it over her shoulders. She allowed him to gaze at her over exposed naked body. She lifted her arm and brushed one of the long locks of hair behind his ear. He smiled as he stared into her dreamy emerald eyes. He pulled his shirt over his head and threw it to the ground. Millie stopped for a while to admire his bare torso. Her hands trailed down his muscular body. It had shown how mature he was for being a sixteen year old. Millie had got a tight feeling in her chest, was this feeling of love, compassion? She wondered. She placed her hand on his cheek and kissed him passionately. Itachi turned off the light to his room so his parents would assume he was asleep and not disturb him. The grey darkness filled the room as they lay on the bed. She slipped out of her underwear as Itachi pressed her against the bed. He positioned himself over her, nudging her legs apart with hers knee, kneeling between her thighs. His hands roamed all over her body as they kissed. Millie could feel the arousal between her thighs.

"This might hurt a bit". Itachi said. "It's ok I'm ready". She replied. She grasped the bed sheets, trying to swallow up all the fear that crept up from her stomach. Itachi positioned himself between her legs. Violent pain shot through her lower half as he penetrated her along with her innocence. She cried out in pain, her hand gripping on his shoulder. He leaned down and kissed her whispering sweet things to her. When the pain finally subsided she calmed down. He began to move again it had hurt her a bit but little by little she started to get used to it. From time to time you could hear their heavy breathing. She saw him above her, how his long black strands of hair would move in motion. His touch felt so warm and loving to her. There eyes met for a moment. His eyes were full of passion her emerald eyes glistened as the faint moon shined through the small window curtains.

Itachi lowered his head and emitted a gasp between his teeth. He let himself sink onto Millie and sighing silently. He embraced her tightly as if he'd never let go. "I love you Millie". Itachi said as he embraced her. "I love you to Itachi". Millie replied returning his embrace.

End of chapter one. Hope you liked it chapter two will be up soon. Leave review Kudasai


	2. Pregnant

Sorry it took so long lots of school work to do. Study study study. Not that much studying. Anyway I don't own Naruto so don't kill me lol.

The tears I Shed

Chapter two: Pregnant

Millie yawned as she opened her eyes, removing the covers of the bed. She looked around as she noticed that she was back in her apartment in her room. "That's right Itachi took me home yesterday". She said as she rubbed her eyes". Millie stood up and walked over to the bathroom, turning on the light as she entered the room. As she brushed her hair she stared at herself in the mirror. She blushed as the event of last night came back to her. She stepped into the shower washing her hair and cleaning herself up. As she stepped out the shower she dried her hair. She walked over to her dresser, pulling out her black tunic (for those who don't know what it is it's sort of a dress) and put it on. As she brushed her hair Millie headed for the door. Suddenly Millie felt really drowsy, she began to breathe heavily. "I feel like I'm going to throw up". She said putting her hand on her forehead. "I said I would go to Sasuke's entrance ceremony so I'm gonna go". Millie put on her shoes and exited her apartment.

"Everyone congratulations on entering, from this day forth please work hard to follow the Shinobi way". The third Hokage said. Millie smiled as she spotted Sasuke through the crowd of children. Sasuke turned to look at his father who really didn't seem to be enjoying the ceremony. Sasuke looked down in disappointment. He looked up as he spotted Millie. She smiled waving at him. Sasuke smiled sadly before turning around.

"Well …I still remember the day when Itachi entered the academy. As expected from siblings". Said the man who was talking with Sasuke's father. Sasuke looked up at the man putting on a fake smile. "Thanks for taking such good care of the boys". Uchiha san said. "It's nothing; there hasn't been such a genius…such quality student at the academy ever since. There wasn't much need for my care". The man said. "Isn't the flattery a bit too much"? Uchiha san questioned. "No no you should expect this from them shouldn't you"? Sasuke just frowned as he listened to the conversation. "Become a fine Shinobi just like your brother". Sasuke's father said. "Okay". Sasuke replied quietly.

As Millie walked out of the academy she suddenly felt as really sick. She had got a weird feeling in her stomach. She looked down, really dazed out. She felt something trailing up her throat. She ran to the bushes falling to her knees as she threw up. "What's wrong with me? Why do I feel so sick"? Millie questioned. She gasped as she remembered the events from last night. "We…we didn't…use protection. I'm pregnant". Millie whispered. Her eyes widened in fear. Now was when she started to panic. "What will Itachi think? How will he react? Better yet, what will his parents say when they find out"? Millie questioned. She said as she stood up trying to calm herself down. She walked out the academy and headed for the Uchiha Konoha police headquarters, to see Itachi.

As Millie stood in front of the Konoha police station, She tapped her finger nervously against the bar rail, looking at the people as they passed through the streets of Konoha, waiting for Itachi. All she could think of was how he would react. Her thoughts were interrupted when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She turned around looking up seeing that it was Itachi. "Itachi". She said trying not to sound nervous. "Hey". He said. He lifted up her chin and kissed her. She smiled slightly. "What brings you here"? Itachi questioned. "I wanted to talk to you". Millie replied. "Well let's go then, shall we". She nodded and they headed for the training ground Itachi usually trained in.

Both sat on the small bench in the training grounds in the small woods. Millie sat looking down at her hands without saying a word, she finally decided to break the silence and tell him. Itachi could sense that something wasn't right. Millie wasn't usually this silent. What ever it was he sure as hell wanted to know. "You know I went to Sasuke's entrance ceremony today". Millie said. "Oh yeah". Itachi replied. "He…he really didn't seem too happy". Millie said. "It was probably father; he wasn't looking forward to going". Itachi replied. "After the ceremony I felt really sick while I was walking home and I threw up. I thought to my self 'why do if feel so sick' and that's when I knew". Itachi remained quiet and just continued to listen. "Itachi…we didn't use protection when…it happened. I'm…pregnant". Millie said looking up at him with a worried expression. Itachi's eyes widened as he heard what she had said. He turned to look at her. "Wha…what". Itachi replied. "I'm…going to have a baby…our baby". Millie said looking down at the grass. "You don't have to be worried Millie". Itachi said. "You know I would never leave you because of this. From the minute everything happened I knew what the consequences would be. I'm not angry about you having my child…but what will father think? He'd never accept this…but even so we have to tell my father. We would never be able to keep this hidden from him…he'd find out sooner or later". Itachi said. He was worried himself but the calm look never left his face. "I…I know". Millie replied looking up at him.

Itachi took her hand into his and held it tight. "Itachi I'm afraid". Millie said as she looked up at him. "I'll be there with you, nothing is gonna happen to you I promise you that". Itachi replied reassuring her that there was nothing to worry about. Millie nodded and they headed for the Uchiha mansion.

Itachi and Millie entered the Uchiha mansion. As Sasuke walked through the hallway he paused as he spotted Itachi and Millie at the front door. "Brother your home". Sasuke said walking up to him. E waved saying hi to Millie who waved back. "Sorry I couldn't make it to your entrance ceremony". Itachi said. Sasuke shook his head. "It doesn't matter; I knew you had to join Anbu". Sasuke said looking down at his feet. "Where is father"? Itachi questioned, looking down at Sasuke. "He's in the conference room". Sasuke said. Itachi signaled for Millie to follow him. As they walked down the hall to the room, Itachi opened the sliding door walking inside along with Millie who stood behind him. "I'm home". "Ah, as I expected from my child, entering the Anbu squad. I knew I could trust you with all my heart". Itachi just remained silent. Uchiha san eyes narrowed as he looked over Itachi noticing Millie. "And who is this"? Uchiha questioned, his voice not sounding to welcoming. "This is Millie". Itachi replied. Millie bowed in respect as she greeted his mother and father. "Father there is something I must discuss with you". The Uchiha's just remained silent as they listened. "Millie and I have been seeing each other for quite a while now. We have been in a relationship secretly keeping it from you. From the moment this all happened I knew what the consequences were. Yesterday we… made love". Itachi's father just remained silent. He knew if he ended up speaking he would just begin to yell. "Did…you use protection"? His mother questioned, breaking the silence in the small room. "No… we didn't". Millie said quietly. "Millie found out today that she was pregnant with my child. And I'm taking full responsibly for my actions". Itachi said.

"What! You should know well what you're doing. You don't understand what kind of position you're in". The Uchiha said. "Now that your part of the Anbu squad you'll be doing various amounts of missions. How do you expect to do missions and take care of the child all at once? Itachi you are the backbone of this family, this clan, do you understand that"? "Yes I am fully aware of that". Itachi replied. "Done screw things up". His father said. Itachi nodded his bangs covered his eyes preventing anyone to see his expression. "Now that she is going to bare you child it is only proper that you to be wed. That is the only option". Itachi's father said. "Be wed". Millie repeated. "Yes and eventually you'll have to start living here". His mother said. Millie couldn't believe what she was hearing the whole idea of marrying Itachi wasn't a problem she had always wanted that anyway, she loved him so much that she would give anything to be with him, but the fact that she would have to live in the same house with his parents made her worry a little. Would they like her? Better yet accept her? "That is fine with me". Itachi said. Millie looked over at him. "We will marry and live with one another from now on". Itachi said as he turned to Millie, telling by the look on his face he was serious about this. "I accept". Millie said smiling as she nodded.

"Tomorrow you'll be moving in then". Uchiha san said. "So soon". Itachi's mother replied. "This is something that shouldn't be done slowly I don't want such rumors, gossip, or commotion about this to come up. This will be done as quickly as possible". Itachi's father replied. You'll get your things and move in and then head to the Hokage Sama's office to get your marriage license understood. "Hai.". They both replied. Itachi eyed the door to the room he knew Sasuke had been listening the whole time. "Sasuke go to the bathroom and quickly go to sleep". Itachi said. Their mother and father looked up as Itachi spoke they didn't even know he had been there. "Okay'. Sasuke replied as he began to walk out. "Hmp loitering around this late at night. Hurry and sleep". Their father said walking out along with his mother.

Itachi and Millie were left alone in the room nothing but the chirping of crickets could be heard from outside. "This is how it all ends up". Millie said. "Tomorrow we'll officially be husband and wife". Itachi just turned to her and pulled her into a hug. "I wouldn't have it either way its good things turned out this way". He said. Millie nodded. Itachi softly pulled her into a kiss that could last for years if possible.

Yeah it took me like five years to finish a new chappie but hey. I do have a life I got things to do y'know. Thanks for the reviews peeps I'll update soon.


	3. Absolute

It's been three years…wow. I had quite fan fiction a long time ago, but something told me to just come back and finish these stories I left unfinished. Sorry I disappeared without a trace. I'm back!

Tears I Shed

**Chapter 3: Absolute**

The tension had seemed to calm down for the moment. It had been a week since Itachi had confronted his father about Millie and the child they would be having. Itachi looked a head as he walked through the long hall of the Uchiha mansion. It had been decided the he and Millie were to be wed, and they would waste no time going to get their marriage license right away. If it were up to him and Millie, they would have had an official wedding ceremony. His father would not allow it; it was no surprise that his father didn't want anyone outside the clan to know about these events, other than the Hokage.

Itachi stopped in his tracks as he spotted Sasuke sitting in the area that led outside to the garden. Sasuke knew he was there; it would be a minute before he finally spoke. "Dad's always going on about you all the time." He said, watching a small blue bird bathing it self in the bird bath posted next to a patch of wild flowers. "Am I…unpleasant?" A small smile formed across Itachi's lips. Sasuke's eyes widened slightly, he looked up at his brother, a nervous expression on his face. He didn't reply. "That's not so bad. Shinobi usually live as hated people, because they are said to be a problem." Itachi said as he observed the small bird.

"You should expect that though, for dad to be frustrated with you. You always seem to go against him. Yet you are amazing at everything you do. For that he is still pleased with you." Sasuke said. "Well we're just unique siblings. In order to overcome barriers you have to work hard, we have to keep living together. Even if it means hating each other, that's what being an older brother means." Itachi stood up, stretching his arms. "Well, I will see you later on. I have some business to take care of." Itachi smiled at his little brother before walking off towards the door.

Millie sighed as she taped up the last of the boxes she had packed up. Most of the things she owned she probably would not even need. She only packed it just in case. All of this seemed to be happening so fast, but what they have wanted for so long was finally happening. Itachi and her would finally be together liked she had wished. Just the thought of it made her happy.

She lifted her head as she heard the doorbell. Millie walked towards it, turning the knob. Itachi smiled as she came into view. He placed lips against her own, kissing her before he entered her apartment. He lifted a brow as he looked around at all the boxes on the floor. "You packed all of this? I don't think you will need all of these boxes." He said. She smiled nodding, a little embarrassed. "Yes I kind of figured I wouldn't, but I just wanted to be prepared." Itachi laughed, kneeling down and placing a hand on her belly. A light smiled formed across his lips. She was not round yet, but a bump had slowly formed on her belly. "My child…he will be a fine Shinobi." He closed his eyes as if he was able to hear the child that was forming inside her. Millie crossed her arms, a playful frown formed across her forehead. "Just a minute, who says it will be a boy hmm?"

"I have a feeling it will be. We will be the ones to form a new, better Uchiha clan. He will be next in line to take over. This clan will no longer be the one my father built. We will do things differently." He smiled as he looked up at her. Millie nodded; smiling back at him as she placed a hand on his shoulder. Things were about to change and they would be for the better. "Let's go to the Hokage now. He is probably waiting for us." Itachi said. "We will come for your boxes afterwards.

The Hokage shook his head lightly as he looked up at Itachi and Millie, who sat in the chairs across from him. Uchiha Itachi, a successful Shinobi, and member of the Anbu at such a young age. All these achievements, with such a bright future ahead, and you are already getting married?" The Hokage questioned. "You are both still so very young. I'm still thinking very hard about whether or not I should do this."

A frown formed across Itachi's forehead as he looked up at the third. He knew very well that they were both young. He had been told that too many times to even count. "Even so, we are fully prepared and mature enough for what is about to come. I'm sure you know that I myself am a very responsible individual for how young I am. I, no, we have thought this out." Millie nodded in agreement. "We are ready for what's about to come Hokage Sama."

The Hokage gave a light nod as he pulled out 3 papers from his file cupboard. "Very well then, fill these out for me will you." He said, passing the papers over to them. Millie turned to look up at Itachi. She smiled as she grabbed a pen, filling out what she was required to fill out, then handed the papers to Itachi. "Now once he is finished you too must sign the bottom, then it will be official."

Itachi signed the bottom of the paper before handing the pen back to Millie so she could sign. "You two are all set now. I wish you to happiness and peace for what is about to come. You both will have to be strong." The Hokage said. The both nodded, bowing as they stood up. "Thank you Hokage Sama." They both replied before exiting his office. "It's finally happened!" Millie smiled as she hugged Itachi. A smile formed on his lips as well as he kissed her, pulling out a box from inside his pocket. He opened it, revealing a diamond ring. He gently reached for her hand, lifting it up and placed the ring on her ring finger. He took her hand in his; a silver ring was placed on his ring finger. "Now it's even more official."

Things had seemed to be going smoothly for the moment. They had managed to get her things moved into the Uchiha estate; she would be residing in the mansion from now on, sleeping in Itachi's room. Itachi's mother had seemed to have gotten used to Millie and was already starting to like her. His father on the other hand, was still not so welcoming. Having dinner together didn't help ease the tension.

The dinner table was fairly quiet, and only the sounds of the crickets chirping from outside could be heard. Millie looked down at her plate, picking at her food as they all ate silently. Itachi's father had not attempted to try to hold any conversation with her. Finally Itachi's mother broke the silence. "So I hope Hokage Sama was not too reluctant on giving you two your marriage license." His mother said. Itachi shook his head, eating another portion of his rice. "He had his doubts, but it was not too much trouble."

Sasuke lifted his brows in surprise at the mention of their marriage. "Brother you're married to Millie!" he raised his voice, surprised that he had just found out. "Sasuke be silent at the table." Uchiha san suddenly blurted out. Sasuke nodded, giving a light apology. Itachi smiled lightly as he looked over at his brother, "You will also have a nephew to train. You'll train him so that he will become a fine Shinobi as well." Itachi replied. Millie looked up at Itachi, frowning lightly. "We don't even know if it is even a boy." She whispered.

"Yes the child will grow and become a fine Shinobi, it must be a boy. If it will be carrying the name "Uchiha" then it must be strong if he will one day take over as the head of this clan." Uchiha san said, before carrying on with his meal. Millie remained silent, quietly eating her meal. She didn't know what to say, it seemed lie she would be carrying a heavy load for the next nine months. "Now Now," Itachi's mother suddenly interrupted to lighten the mood "all this talk isn't needed right now, lets all finish our meals, it's getting late."

"Your Father…he still doesn't like me very much." Millie looked over at Itachi as she lay in the bed that they now shared. He sat in one of the chairs placed inside his room, looking outside the small window at the night sky. "Father has always been that way. You need not worry about it." He replied. She let out a heavy sigh, covering her face with the sheet. "I don't think so…" Millie closed her eyes as she felt him place a hand open her cheek. "Don't take it so hard. He will come around eventually. When the child is born, he will be more than happy." Itachi turned of the oil lamp that lit up the room, causing darkness to flood inside. "Get some sleep and don't worry so much. Everything will be fine." Millie nodded, allowing sleep to overcome her.

"_Everything will be alright." I wanted to believe those words he had spoken to me. That everything would be fine, and everything would be for the better. It never did turn out that way Itachi. If only I had known, that the worst was soon to come._


	4. Seasons

_It seemed as if the words he had spoken to me, continued to dwell within the depths of my very soul. "Every thing would be alright." Even though I trusted him with my very life, I couldn't fully believe the words he had spoken. I continued to worry each and every day. Seasons passed; greeted by the white blankets of snow in the winter. The smell of the snow that year, I remember it so clearly. Then, we were greeted with the flowers and insects of spring and rain. The months seemed to pass much more quickly than I had expected. The bump on my belly growing almost as large as a green watermelon._

_With the pressures from his father, I wanted to meet the baby soon. What would it look like? Praying for the baby to be a male as they had wished; so that for just once, I could be given the honor of his father's approval. It had been a matter of a month, and late spring had arrived in the beginning of May._

Millie lay against the clinic bed. It was to be expected, that such a prestigious clan could afford their own doctors and medic nins'. A female medic Nin placed her hands against her bare large belly. Blue greenish waves of energy emitted from the palms of her hands. Her expression was concentrated on Millie's belly. A small smile formed across her lips. "It seems to be a rather healthy baby. There are no complications what so ever. Everything seems to be running smoothly." She placed her hands off of Millie's belly and stood up straight. Millie smiled, letting out a sigh of relief as she sat up on the bed. "You'll be ready to go into labor very soon. Possibly within four weeks or so." The Nin assisted Millie off of the bed.

"Really?" Millie placed a hand on her cheek. She was a little nervous, more afraid then anything. The day was drawing closer. Soon they would know the fate of the clan. What would they do after everything? Her thoughts were interrupted when the Nin spoke to her. "And what of Itachi? Could he not be here today?" the Nin questioned. Millie shook her head. "He was assigned missions he had to carry out. It did not allow him to be able to accompany." The Nin nodded, handing her a scroll. "This is all of the information on the progress and development of the baby, along with the expected due date. If he is curious or concerned you can show this to him." Millie bowed, giving her thanks before she exited the room.

On the way home, many thoughts rang through her head. No matter how hard she tried, the worries would never leave her. They had lived peacefully, yet she still felt the pressure of keeping the Uchiha named perfect without blemish. No matter how much Itachi would comfort her and tell her not to worry. Millie made her way into the estate and into the house. She removed her sandals and made her way down the long hall. Eyes widened when she looked up and saw Uchiha-San walking down the hall towards her. Millie stopped and bowed, emerald green eyes focused on the wood flooring. He did not acknowledge her, and only walked passed her. Millie sighed and watched as he walked down towards the opposite end. He had never acknowledged her, and only talked to her whenever he deemed it necessary. However, she had come to accept this. Never expecting anything other than that.

Millie lifted her brows when she spotted Sasuke sitting on the peer. The ways of the lake moving with the light breeze. "What are you doing out here by yourself hmm?" Millie smiled gently and placed a hand on top of his head. He was silent, but then looked up at her. Onyx eyes looking up at her. They were much like that of Itachi's, only more child-like; innocent. He seemed to be depressed, or slightly bothered by something. "What's wrong now hmm? You seem down today. Tell me." Millie was careful as she sat down on the peer next to him. One hand still placed on his head while her right caressed her pregnant belly.

"Father…" he started off. "An Uchiha member is only seen as an adult when he can use katon." He looked down at the water as it clashed against the poles of the peer. "The Uchiha family trait is the manipulation of fire. I can't even do the jutsu properly…" Millie's eyes narrowed slightly, a caring expression was across her face. "You father's expectation are just a little too high than they should be. In due time, you will master the technique. It only takes time and practice. With practice comes success. You only have to keep trying. He expects so much, and you only have to prove him wrong." Sasuke gave a light smile and nodded his head. "He might not be very good when it comes to showing he cares for you, and he may say hurtful things, but I'm sure deep down he means well…"

Sasuke nodded in understanding. He took her words and dwelled on them. Millie laughed lightly and changed the subject. 'Well aside from that, how are things at the academy?" It seemed her question had caused his mood to become a little brighter. "Things are going well. I am always the best in my classes." He smiled and looked up at Millie. "Ah that's it! See I knew you could do it. Just make sure you always work hard." Millie smiled, green orbs looking out at the lake. "Umm is it okay if I touch it." He asked, referring to the baby. "Of course." Millie replied. Sasuke smiled and gently placed a hand on her belly. "Whoaaa…feels weird." He remarked. Millie laughed and placed a hand on her cheek. "It feels even weirder when you're the one carrying it inside you."

Sasuke's eyes were wide with curiosity. 'When will the baby come out?" He questioned. "When ever it wants to get out. Soon it will grow tired of being in my belly. However, if you really want to know, it will be in four weeks." Sasuke's eyes glowed with excitement. "That's so close!" Millie smiled and gave a light nod in response. Carefully she stood up. "Just remember what I said. Keep practicing." she began to walk back into the house. Millie lifted a brow when she heard the clicking and opening of the front door. She walked over towards it and saw that Itachi had arrived home. A gentle smile formed across her lips and she walked toward him. "Welcome back!" Itachi smiled lightly and made his way closer to her. He placed a hand upon her stomach and closed his eyes slightly. He stood like that for a few seconds before he leaned down and placed a kiss upon her lips. "It is growing well…"

"I want to tell you about my visit." She led him down the halls toward their room. Itachi took a seat in one of the chairs, cocking a brow when she handed him the scroll. He opened it and began to read and look through it. "The Nin said it is growing very well and there seems to be no complications at all."He sighed in relief. "That's perfect. When will the baby arrive?" she placed and hand on her stomach and looked over at him. "I am due for labor in four weeks." Itachi's eyes widened. "So soon." Millie nodded and looked over at him with a concerned expression. "You…You will be here for the labor, won't you?" She was arrived that he would be sent off during the birth. "Of course I will." There was no fault in his words, and it seemed to ease the tenseness in her bones. "I'm…a little afraid." Itachi looked out the window, and out at the garden landscape. "There is nothing to be afraid of. You'll be fine." He seemed to grow different in these past months. Even down to the ways he comforted her. She had noticed it, but made no mention of it.

Dinner was silent as it always was. Everyone kept to themselves, eating their meals and only speaking when necessary. As always, it was Itachi who had broken the silence. "Millie is due to go into labor in four months. The Nin said the baby is developing perfectly." Itachi remarked. He closed his eyes, taking a bite of his fish. "Good. I am expecting nothing but good news." Uchiha-san replied. "Tch, These medic nins, are they good for nothing else." Itachi lifted a brow. "What do you mean by that?" Uchiha-San frowned, eating a portion of his rice. "With all the new medical techniques and jutsus being developed, they should be able to tell the gender before they are even born." Itachi's mother remained silent, just looking down at her food, and continuing to eat. "And what if they did? What would you do if it was not the male heir you were hoping for?" Itachi questioned calmly. "Then I would tell her to rid of the child." Millie gripped her chopsticks tightly. Itachi made no visible expression, only looking down at his food and closing his eyes.

The conversation had ended after the discussion. Millie silently stood in the kitchen and washed the dishes. Itachi's mother stood beside her and scrapped leftover food on the plates into the trash. "I know it seems hard." She suddenly spoke. "However a woman of the Uchiha clan must be strong. She must submit to the leaders, and do what is right for the clan. Those are our duties as wives. We must be silent even if we feel as if we want to argue when we disagree on things; whatever have you. Just remember that." Those were the only words she had to offer, and with that she went about her duties silently.

_At that time, I wanted to tell her how much I did not believe in the words she spoke. I wanted to say how wrong it was. Yet I held back. I have to be strong. I really was trying to be. But with every word they would say to me, I slowly found myself breaking apart. _


	5. Amelia

(AN: I tried to update earlier in March, but 's website was not letting me upload chapters. I apologize for the dely.)

_The pain was excruciating unbearable. I can't really say how it felt. Only describe the labor with words most relevant to what I went through. Though the Nins' had various sutras and jutsu to numb or suppress it, still it had managed to tear at my vary insides. Fifteen hours, after so long, I was finally able to meet you. Nothing is greater than the joys of seeing your child for the first time. I was happy, but I knew that she would have to prepare for the difficult life ahead of her. Forgive your poor mother, Amelia._

There was nothing but tension in the waiting room. No one was permitted to enter the room until the labor was finished. Itachi felt nervous, nervous for her and anxious as well. He, however, did not visibly show it. Itachi sat quietly in the chair across from his father and mother. Hours and hours of waiting. It felt like an eternity. If the nurse had not walked out into the hall when she did, Itachi would have busted into the room on his own. The nurse smiled, offering a light nod as if to say everything went smoothly. "The birth was successful. No complications and she is resting now." Fugaku-san stood out of his chair, extending his arm out to keep Itachi from walking forward.

"I will be the first to see the child." His expression was stern. Itachi frowned, against the idea of it. He was the father, and yet he could not even see his own child first. The nurse led Fugaku-San into the room. Millie lay in sleeping soundly. An IV connected to her arm to keep her hydrated. Uchiha-San walked over to the baby hospital bed across from her own bed. There she was, silently sleeping. Wrapped up in the pink blanket like a caterpillar in its cocoon. The Uchiha's eyes narrowed, he frowned and silently stared down at the baby. Raven hair had been passed down to her. She looked very much like Itachi. Fugaku-San closed his eyes. The look of disappointment was apparent on his face. One of the medical Nins walked over to him and smiled. "Would you like to hold your grand daughter?" He shook his head, turning to leave the room. The Nin lifted a brow, cocking her head to the side,

As soon as his father exited the room, Itachi quickly stood up out of his chair. He stood as if he was expecting some sort of response or words from him. However, knowing his father, he would say nothing to him. Uchiha-San walked passed him and down the hall towards the exit. Itachi watched him leave, and then turned to look at his mother. Mikoto gave a wry expression, smiling lightly. Itachi walked into the room. It was as if time had stopped; the whole room spinning in circles. Slowly, Itachi walked over to the baby bed. He stood beside it and looked down at the baby; his baby. It was a girl. That's why his father offered no words when he left. Itachi closed his eyes and inhaled lightly. A small smile formed across his lips. He reached down, gently placing his hand against the blanket. Dark raven hair much like his own. She looked just like him.

"You must be the father. Would you like to hold her?" the nurse questioned, making her way over to Itachi. Onyx eyes just stared down at her. He was afraid if he touched her he would break her. She was so fragile. "Yes…" He replied. Slowly she lifted the baby up and handed her to him. "Make sure to support the head." The nurse offered words of advice. Itachi did as she had directed. The nurse went off to tend to other things, leaving the family in the room. Itachi's mother made her way into the room and over to Itachi. "It is a girl isn't it. That is why he has no words. Why he is not pleased." Itachi did not acknowledge his mother's words. He continued to stare down at the infant as she slept peacefully. "If there is a god, He must hate me. It seems that things never go well for me." Itachi chuckled lightly. It seemed his mother could sympathize with him, and only gave wry smiles. "But none the less she is beautiful. There will only be more trials after this." Mikoto's hand was against the baby's hair, stroking it before she pulled away. She placed a kiss upon her cheek and exited the room.

Millie slept for another hour before she awoke. She lifted her head slightly and sat up when she caught site of Itachi. He was quiet, staring out the window while sitting back against his chair. Millie just sat quietly before she parted her lips to speak. "Are you disappointed?" She asked suddenly. Itachi shook his head. "I'm not. It is what it is. This is something that we ourselves do not decide, or can change for the matter." He turned to look at Millie. "We will just love her as equally as we love one another." Millie nodded, turning to look at the baby as it slept in the infant medical bed from afar. "I will, for Amelia." Itachi lifted a brow lightly and looked up at her. "So that is what we will name her? Amelia…" he repeated the words softly. Millie nodded and smiled. "Yes…sweet Amelia."

_The words his mother spoke continued to ring in my head. "You must be strong." I wanted to cry. Oh how badly I wanted to break down into tears. But, I wanted to be just as strong in front of Itachi. I did not want to shed tears in his presence. I held it in with as much strength I possessed within me._

_Much of our lives had slightly returned back to normal, minus with the new addition to the house hold. The nights were restless for the most part. But somehow the sadness and depression was able to be covered by the joys of parenting. To see her smiles when he held her, when they laughed together. The sadness didn't matter anymore. We would go out together, but never outside of the estate. Take walks and enjoy the rays of sun from summer. Though his father had been disappointed, Itachi never mentioned any of it, or visibly showed how he felt about the situation. Regardless, it seemed he truly wanted to be a father to Amelia just as he would have been if the baby had been a male. He spoke to her, cared for her even when he was not sure if he was doing things right. We laughed and seemed to leave all of our troubles behind. But somehow his father would always remind us, and we would be brought back to reality, our reality._

Millie walked down the halls of the estate towards the kitchen. Amelia lying in the baby sling tied around her slim form. It had been weeks, months since she had any of what could be considered a real conversation with Uchiha-San; He rarely made any contact with Amelia at all since the hospital. Millie stopped when she heard the sound of his voice along with Mikoto. "He is next in line to take over the clan, and yet that woman of his cannot even produce a male heir." Fugaku frowned; sipping on his tea. "I don't understand him these days. He has changed and has done nothing but disappoint." "You forget much has changed since then. It is only natural that it cause some sort of change in him as well." Mikoto replied. Their conversation was cut short when Millie walked into the kitchen. She was silent, she had heard them. She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle from inside before she made her way out. The two eyed her, remaining quiet until she left.

Millie hurried down the hallway. She wanted it get away, to just isolate herself in her room. There was no escaping any of them. She was stuck in this estate, to endure their attacks for eternity. She hated it. Millie stopped in her tracks when she spotted Itachi on the patio cleaning his shuriken. He looked up as she made her way towards him and sat next to him with Amelia in her arms. She lifted the bottle and allowed Amelia to suck from the nipple to drink the milk inside. "Your Father is still upset about everything. Itachi am a really so unpleasant..." Her hand trembled when she spoke. She gripped the bottle tightly. Itachi sighed, setting down the cloth. "In due time, he will get over everything." Millie quickly shook her head.

"No, no he won't. Don't you understand Itachi? It is you that is next in line to take over the clan; to be everyone's leader. I can't do anything. We can only disappoint. I can't even bring about the joys of giving you a son. This pressure, it's just too mu-"Her words were cut short when he interrupted. "So do you wish to leave then? Is that what you want? To be free of this?" A small frown seemed to form, an expression of slight anger. Her eyes widened. Millie hadn't expected him to say such things. She could not even answer him before the sound of angry voices filled the estate.

"Is Itachi here! Come out, we need to talk!" Millie frowned slightly when she heard the voices. She stood up, but Itachi placed a hand on her arm. He closed his eyes as he stood up. Walking past her, he headed towards the entrance to their home. Three men were present at the door. Two with black hair, one possessed longer hair than the other. The last male had white hair in spikes. There expressions were not happy ones. "What is it everyone?" Itachi questioned. "We had two men missing at last night's meeting. Why did you not come?" They were suspicious of him. Millie stood peeking behind the wall, placing a hand on Sasuke's head as he too watched from afar. She lifted her brows slightly. He hadn't attended the meeting the night before. Then where had he gone?

Itachi remained silent, and they continued. "I can understand that you've been accompanied by various missions since you joined the Anbu, along with the birth of that child. Your father also told us that he is looking over you. However, we have no intent of treating you differently." Itachi nodded in understanding. "I understand. I'll be more careful from now on. Please leave." The males seemed to be taken a back a little by his rude words. "Yeah, but before we do there is one more question we need you to answer. Itachi looked forward awaiting the question. "It's regarding the suicide by drowning in the Nakano River last night of Uchiha Shisui." Millie's eyes widened. _Suicide?_ Itachi's brows furrowed in response. "The other man that did not arrive last night was Shisui. I thought that you consider him as a true brother." Millie held tightly to Amelia. Itachi stared down at the ground for a second before looking back of them. "I see…I haven't met with him recently…That's sad to hear."

"We, the police force, have decided to investigate this incident fully." Itachi lifted his head. "An investigation?" _They don't think it was Itachi? Do they? _Millie frowned and listened on further. Just what exactly was going on? All those nights of disappearing…no she didn't want to think of things such as that. The man with the silver hair extended his hand out. He held something that looked like some kind of letter. "This is Shisui's suicide letter. We already finished the handwriting analysis. This is without a doubt his handwriting." "If it's a suicide, what left is there to investigate?" Itachi retorted back. The man seemed to ignore his question. "This piece of paper is his suicide note." He extended his hand out to Itachi and he took it from him. Itachi stared down at the note, reading the contents. "He was feared as one of the most talented Uchiha's. He was someone who would do any mission for the clan. "I doubt someone like him would leave something like this behind and die." The long black haired man responded. Itachi frowned. "It's not wise to judge others by your perception and appearances."

"I'm going to leave that will with you Itachi. Take it to Anbu for further investigation." Those were there last words before they began to walk away. 'Understood." Was Itachi's curt reply. They seemed to whisper amongst themselves. It was obvious Itachi was growing impatient. "…why don't you be more direct?" Itachi suddenly questioned. They came to a halt and turned to face him. Sharigan in their eyes Millie's eyes widened. She was beginning to become worried. "Yes brat." Replied the long black haired man. "Listen Itachi, If you betray the clan. Your actions won't go unpunished."

Everything seemed to go by in a flash. Millie couldn't even see it. Before she knew it all of the men lay on the ground injured. Itachi stood amongst them. She had never seen him like this. She was afraid. "As I said before…don't judge others simple by your perceptions and judgments of their appearance." He continued further. "You assumed that I have patience. The clan, the clan. You all fail to measure your own capacity, and to see the depth of my capacity. As a result, you lie beaten here." Millie held Sasuke back with one hand, frowning while she continued to listen from afar. "Shisui was told to keep an eye on you. Within half a year of your entrance into Anbu, your actions and speech have grown stranger than ever. What exactly are you thinking!" the man with spiked hair questioned. "You hold on to your organization, your clan name. These things limit us and our capacity. These things deserve to be shunned. It's foolish to fear what we've yet to see now."

"Stop Itachi!" Millie turned to look ahead, Fugaku-san not too far from Itachi. It seemed his father had heard everything. "Itachi you have been acting strange lately. Enough already, what in the world is wrong?' he questioned walking up to the group. Sasuke looked distressed the whole time. "Nothing is wrong. I am simply carrying out my duty." _What duty…?_ Millie thought. "Why did you not come last night?" his father questioned. "In order the reach the height." His curt reply seemed to confuse his father. "The what?" Itachi lifted a shuriken from inside his shuriken case. Millie's eyes widened, along with the others when they saw what came after. Itachi threw the shuriken and it pinned right into one of the emblems of the Uchiha clan painted along the fences. "Of my capacity…I've lost all hope for this pathetic clan. You forget what's truly important to you. True change cannot be made if it is bound by laws and limitations; predictions and imagination." Why? Why was he saying all of this? What it because of her? All the things that had happened? Had his heart truly grown so…cold? It took everything within her to hold back. "What arrogance!" shouted his father, Fugaku-san? "Enough already, if you continue this nonsense we will have to take you to jail." Replied the man with long black hair.

They were going to take some form of action. Out of distress Sasuke shouted from back inside the house. Millie tried to keep him silent. Just as things seemed to be getting worse, Itachi dropped down on his knees to bow and give a formal apology. The four stood in silence, brows lifted. "It was not the one who killed Shisui, but for the words I have spoken…I am deeply sorry." Fugaku sighed, closing his eyes slightly. "The Anbu is a battalion under the direct order of the Hokage. Even we cannot arrest him without an official order. I will look over my son with full responsibility." "Captain!" the long haired man shouted. They were clearly in disagreement "Lately his has been busy with a child, missions from Anbu and has been worn out. Please." The three stared over at Fugaku-san before they gave a light nod. "Understood…" With that Fugaku-san turned to walk back inside the house. "Come inside Itachi." He beckoned. Itachi turned to glare at Uchiha-san. The look in his eyes scared Millie; a look she had never seen. His eyes piercing red; the swirls. It frightened her.

_After that day, he only seemed to grow more distant. He had continued to act strange even after the event that had taken place. I had tried to ease the tension. I had tried to spend time with him, yet still, he would give me the same response. "Forgive me, I am busy." Or "Some other time Millie, I promise I will be home early." Yet still, he returned at the late hours of the night. Conversation between was always short. It felt like we were slowly drifting apart._

The hour was late, around three in the morning; Millie sat in one of the chairs inside their room and stared out the window. She heard the footsteps and turned to look over at the door. The door opened and Itachi slipped inside, lifting a brow when he saw that she had not slept yet. "You're awake. Why haven't you gone to sleep yet?" were his words. He moved across the room and set his bag on the bag hanger. "I was worried…lately it seems you always return late." Her gaze shifted down at the wood flooring. "The missions have been rising in rank, so they prohibit me from coming back at an early time." He retorted back. "Oh…I see." She stood up and moved to close the window, but stopped when his words came. "Are you…growing suspicious like them? Do you doubt my intentions as well?" Her lips quivered slightly. Millie turned around to quickly defend herself. "No, no that's not it at all. It's…it's just that you have been acting strange lately Itachi. You come home so late, we do not speak anymore, and it seems as if you are always gone. And that day, when the other Uchiha came to question you-""What about it?" he interrupted. Millie looked up at him with hesitation, gaze shifted once again and she looked away from him.

"You don't think I did it do you? You think I killed him?" There was silence. "It's just how can I not question everything. How can I not question you? I just can't trust you!" "Then leave!" Itachi shouted. His brows furrowed in anger. A small chuckle and sigh emitted from him and he turned to walk away. "Even my own wife." Millie frowned. "What does that mean? You say these things but you don't even know how I feel! You never keep your promises. I stay stuck in here every day trying to be strong when I know how much of a disappointment I am to your father. I have no friends, or family of my own. No one to turn to. I cannot even depend on you Itachi when you told me you would always be there!" "THEN LEAVE! IS THAT WHAT YOU WANT?" Itachi lashed out at her, and she came with just as much force. "How long has it been since you were even here for her?" Millie shouted, pointing at the crib in which Amelia slept. "You don't care about her at all, your becoming heartless just like your fath-"Her words cut short, a gasp emitted from her when a hand came hard against her cheek. Millie took a step back; the baby had begun to cry from the loud noises. A look of shock was upon her face. Slowly she looked up at Itachi, a hand holding her cheek. He seemed a little surprised at himself. He extended his arm out back she stepped back avoiding his touch. "Don't touch me…" She whispered. The two stood silent, nothing but crying could be heard. "…She is crying." He moved to go towards the crib, but she stopped him. "No…I'll get her." Millie moved over to the crib and picked up Amelia to ease her and stop her crying; rocking her gently"

Itachi's eyes shifted over to the door. "Everything is fine Sasuke. Nothing is wrong." Millie's head quickly turned to look over at the door. Sasuke's head peeked out from behind it. "Go to sleep now." Itachi said and Sasuke nodded. "Okay…" closing the door he moved off down the hall. "Don't worry, he didn't see." Millie seemed a little relived and grabbed a few of the baby's things before making her way to the door. Amelia had stopped crying. "I will not sleep here tonight." Were the only words she offered before leaving the room and walking down the hall. Millie headed for the guest room. Leaving Itachi by himself; standing in the middle of their room.


End file.
